


Anywhere but Here

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: I don't know what I want, but I don't want this.Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

I don’t know what I want, but I don’t want this. This nothingness. This emptiness, blackness that’s inside of me. This path was chosen for me by my father. This is what he wanted for me, just as my grandfather had wanted for him.

He calls it a destiny, a legacy that I have inherited down through the male line. But I don’t want it. How amazing it is, he tells me, to have a purpose to your life, a direction to go in, a goal to achieve.

Some goal, the mindless, pointless destruction of those who are seen as inferior and those that would aid them, thereby supposedly betraying our kind. I never wanted to kill that old fool, it was something that *he* promised the Dark Lord that I would do. And in the end, I just couldn’t do it.

Alright, so I’ll admit that taking the piss out of the Golden Boy is a lot of fun, Indeed, I very much enjoyed stamping on his face while he was frozen in position. But I don’t want him to die.

That said, I don’t want to join him and his precious band of sheep either. I’m not good, not a saviour. I never have been and I never will be.

There are three sides to this war and I don’t want to belong to any of them. Most certainly not the third powerless, defenseless, pitiful side.

I look up at my father, who is smiling down proudly upon me as my left arm is stretched out in preparation to receive the mark. I bite my lip to hold back a scream as the design sears into my flesh. 

I don’t know what I want, but it sure as hell isn’t this.


End file.
